


Rainy Day Cuddles

by adexia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adexia/pseuds/adexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minfilia is a big Gay for the Warrior of Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Cuddles

_How very differently our Warrior of Light presents herself in public and in private…_

This train of thought was on Minfilia’s mind one rainy day in Horizon. Though dry and underground in the Waking Sands, she could still hear the muffled rumble of distant thunder, a rare distraction from the field reports she read. Another, more nearby distraction lay curled up by her hip on the soft couch cushions.

S’leine Rhowa generally carried herself with a quietly stoic air in front of others, especially when on official business from the Scions; and though small in stature, even for a miqo’te, the dragoon was known for her ferocity in combat. Presently, the renowned Warrior of Light was fast asleep with her face buried into the back cushion, tufted tail twitching as she dreamed. The rumble of her purr could easily match that of the thunder outside.

Minfilia smiled a bit as she glanced down at her companion, her hand straying from the paperwork to bury itself in the miqo’te’s forest-green hair and gently scratch the base of one ear.  
S’leine made a sleepy noise but did not quite wake up, instead pushing her shoulders further against the antecedent’s leg in a bid for more body heat.

_And how very lucky I am to know both sides of her so intimately._


End file.
